


nsfw good omens art XX

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: explicit nsfw art below. proceed with care.this was supposed to just be a quick sketch for a request, but, uh. I really liked the idea. Aziraphale will be very disappointed if Crowley lets one drop of tea spill.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	nsfw good omens art XX

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
